


Dragon's Drabbles

by Dragon_With_Problems



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_With_Problems/pseuds/Dragon_With_Problems
Summary: Every now and then I attempt to make some short stories, and here is where I'm keeping them. You can find most if not all of these on my tumblr @dragonwithproblems
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Platonic Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short platonic logicality with some implied platonic prinxiety!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some platonic Logicality with implied platonic prinxiety

• You’ve seen Patton as a baker, but what about this

• Patton can cook sure, but he can’t bake for the life of him

• Logan and Patton will cook dinner for everyone, and it’s amazing

• But every now and then they try to bake just plain chocolate chip cookies, and it’s a disaster

• They have no idea what they’re doing

• They keep trying even after some of their cookies catch on fire

• One day though, they both come downstairs for breakfast, and there’s a plate of perfectly made cookies

• They’re AMAZING

• But Logan and Patton don’t know who made them

• They start investigating everyone, classic good cop, bad cop style

• They even interview Remus, but to no avail

• The secret baker continues to leave treats behind every morning, from brownies to cakes

• Eventually Patton and Logan plan a stake out

• They decide to relax on the couch watching some documentary about the space

• But Patton falls asleep and Logan soon follows

• They don’t hear when Virgil comes downstairs

• They don’t notice when he checks to make sure they’re asleep

• So Virgil makes some cupcakes and goes back to his room

• When Patton and Logan wake up, they find the cupcakes

• “How?!” Logan demanded, “surely we would have heard them making cupcakes!”

• “Well, I guess not” Patton said, grabbing a cupcake

• And thus Patton and Logan could never learn how to bake

• Because Virgil liked messing with them

• And let’s be real Roman totally knows about it and tries to frost cupcakes/cakes for the aesthetic despite Virgil telling him not to

• Everyone makes sure Remus is the last to see the treats because he will eat all of them (including a cake) in 2 seconds


	2. Platonic Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more baking Virgil, but from a prinxiety perspective

Virgil can bake right? He’s the best baker out of all the sides  
Roman cannot bake, but he is amazing at decorating  
Virgil will be making a cake for Patton’s birthday, confetti cake  
Roman is watching, stealing bits of the batter while Virgil tries to swat his hands away  
Once the cake is in the oven Roman stakes it out he has to ice the czke before Virgil does to prove how great he is  
Once the cake is done Roman sneakily pulls it out of the oven  
He gets the frosting Virgil had ready and he starts to frost the cake, starting with a white base of course  
He adds light blue frosting along the rim, he covers the top in flowers writes Patton’s name perfectly in cursive  
He doesn’t notice how much frosting he has on him until Virgil come done  
“What are you doing princey?”  
“Oh I um…”  
Virgil approaches the cake and smiles, it looks perfect he looks up at Roman  
“You got a little something there” Virgil snickers gesturing to all of Roman’s face  
“Oh yeah, you’re not mad?”  
“Are you kidding? The cake looks perfect, but you gotta help me hide it from Patton


	3. Platonic Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a Intrulogical and ghosts prompt

Logan kept finding ghosts in his room. Fake ghosts of course, he knew they weren’t real. He never really tried to figure out where they were coming from, it didn’t really matter he just kept scaring them off.

One day he was paid an unexpected visit.

“Why don’t like me?” A voice demanded. Logan searched around his room for the source of the sound, but couldn’t find anyone. “I’m up here silly.”

Remus dropped from Logan’s ceiling. He was dressed more casually than when he had appeared in Thomas’s video, if you could call what he was wearing ‘casual’. He was only wearing boxers, which earned an eyeroll from Logan.

“What is it Remus?” Logan walked back over to his desk to continue working on fixing Thomas’s schedule.

“You’ve been killing my ghosts!” Remus exclaimed, hopping ontop of Logan’s desk to stop him from working.

“Those things belong to you? I should have figured as much, you’re the only side who would bother me with such foolishness,” Logan sighed.

“Foolishness?! I just wanted to hangout! We’re best friends remember?”

“Best friends? Remus I’d hardly say we’re anymore than-”

“Ugh! You’re so mean to me!” Remus laid down across Logan’s desk. Hold an arm over his face to be dramatic

Logan realized he wasn’t going to be able to get any work done with Remus here, so he might as well 'hangout’ with Remus.

“What is it you’re so desperate to do with me?” Logan asked.

Remus perked up and wiggled his eyebrows at Logan, “Well, actually-”

“Remus no”

“I think I could change your mind”

“Remus I swear, if you can’t think of one semi-normal thing for us to do I’m leaving to work elsewhere”

“Alright, alright follow me”


	4. Platonic Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad boys are less sad together

When it comes to making videos Logan and Roman have started to work together  
They bounce ideas off of each other  
Roman creating elaborate stories and plans while Logan tries to make as many ideas work as he can, toning down things that get extreme  
Logan also offers his own ideas, and Roman listens, he takes them to heart and he tries to make them more exciting  
After the most recent video they both go to their own rooms, they’re burnt out and feel useless, no one listens to them  
Logan is in his room staring at the ceiling desperately trying not to cry  
did he do something wrong? Why don’t they care?  
Roman is in his room crying, everything he ever knew was crumbling before him  
If he wasn’t Thomas’s hero what was he?  
Roman needed someone else, he wanted comfort, but where would he go? Patton and Janus would want nothing to do with him, he would hate to see Remus right now, Virgil has never really liked him, and neither has Logan  
But he and Logan have been doing better..  
That was crazy tho, Logan wouldn’t want to see Roman, he probably agrees with Janus and Patton anyway  
But Roman was desperate for any kind comfort  
Logan took a deep breath as he sat up on his floor, things would be okay they had to be  
“Hey” A voice croaked. Logan turned to Roman, his hair was disheveled and his eyes red.  
“Roman, are you.. feeling alright?” Logan asked hesitantly  
Roman sat on the ground next to Logan, “Not really”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I- I don’t know, I guess I’m just lonely”  
Logan was facing Roman on floor now. Roman was staring at the floor fidgeting with his pants  
“Well, I suppose I am too” Logan admits, laying down on the floor again. He didn’t really want Roman to see him  
“Maybe we can be lonely together?” Roman laid on floor next to Logan  
“Maybe..”


	5. Logan Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan says something he shouldn't have and beats himself up over it  
> Warning, lots of self hate-ish talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shitI know, but I wrote ir as a vent so it's whatever

Logan knew he fucked up. He knew he shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have gone that far. It was stupid, he always pushed too far. No wonder all the other sides ignored him, any time they did listen all he did was fuck things up.

It started when everyone was just hanging out, noting unusual there. Logan talked mostly with Virgil, but he would occasionally add to Roman and Patton's discussion. Everything was going well, they were all just having a good time, until Logan messed up.

He was talking to Roman when it happened. He had said something about writing as a creative outlet and Logan had jumped at the opportunity to share what he knew. Which was fine of course, but that wasn't his mistake. Logan's mistake was when he belittled Roman.

Logan told Roman what he knew, and Roman had responded with what he knew, that's typically how conversations work. What set this apart from a normal interaction was that Logan mocked Roman. Logan, the one who carefully made sure to pick every word to ensure that he wasn't pushing boundaries or hurting others had said something without thinking it through, and it had gone horribly wrong. Logan's earlier behavior had already caused a bit of annoyance to the creative side and after he failed to keep that cruel comment to himself, Roman was done. He told them he was gonna head out and he did so. Logan of course knew he had fucked up as soon as Roman had reacted poorly to his comment. He should have known better.

So now Logan laid down, unsure of what to do. It's not as though he had a particularly good relationship with Roman, but that wasn't likely to happen now. He was alone in his room surrounded by voices in his heas screaming at him for beint so foolish. Why did he do that?! He should have just kept his mouth shut and none of this would have happened. He should have been paying attention to Roman's reactions. That way he would know that he was nearing dangerous territory, but no. Logan was so swept up in being better than someone else that he failed to notice when he hurt someone else. Logan hadn't seen the signs because he was too cocky. He was a horrible friend and maybe it was best he didn't see the others. Until things had blown over.


End file.
